A New Kind Of Help
by Absinthe Memories
Summary: Tesla has loved Nnoitra forever, he just didn't know it was love. Nnoitra doesn't want Tesla for anything other than his body, or so he thought. But what will happen when Aizen also notices that Tesla has a rather nice body... Yaoi/Lemon Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Finally, my own fanfic. ^w^ I love this pairing and I feel that my perverted and rather unorthodox veiwing on it is something that should be shared with the world~~~! XD Though, I must give the main credit to _SoraHatesKairi, _For she was the mastermind behind the original concept of this particular story. (Thanks again by the way)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, although I do own the majority of the plotline in this fanfic, so don't steal it! …It's a rude thing to do.

Warning: Yaoi, Lemons, Language

Enjoy

A New Kind Of Help

Tesla skipped through the halls of Hueco Mundo, humming a Broadway tune under his breath.

It was rare for Nnoitra, the fifth espada, to call on his single fraccion for help and every time he did, it was different, but no matter what, Tesla was always thrilled to help him with whatever it was. He was just happy to be near Nnoitra. Although he knew he had time to spare, he felt himself speeding up slightly, hoping that no one would stop him… because if there was anything he learned from living the same building as Szayel, it was that you never knew what might come up and make you late.

Tesla opened the door to the room he was told to go, shocked to find that it was Nnoitra's private quarters. He blushed- It was his bedroom- He was in Nnoitra's bedroom. He looked around, examining every inch of it: The plain walls, the messy floor, and all the trinkets and baubles scattered around the floor.

Sitting on a king size bed in the center of the room was the tall, ginning, man that Tesla had come to adore.

"N-Nnoitra-Sama, a- am I late?"

Nnoitra ginned wider, if that was even possible. "No, as a matter of fact, you're early."

" Uh… Oh. I- um- I could come back later if you'd like… at the right time." Tesla stuttered.

"Why would you need to do that? In fact, I'm glad you came early."

"Oh, yes sir." He smiled nervously. "What was it you needed my help with sir?"

" It's something simple really." He licked his lips. "I seem to have I problem that I would like your assistance with."

The way that Nnoitra was looking at him was slightly unnerving, but for some reason Tesla felt rather secure. Nnoitra had never intimidated him like he had the others.

"Yes Nnoira-Sama." He smiled again, without the apprehention. He loved pleasing his superior. It made him feel like he was doing something good, no matter how bad what he was doing really was. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Good." Nnoitra's grin quickly became quite a but more sinister. "Then take off your clothes"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Kind Of Help: Chapter 2**_

_**Tesla sat on his bed, hours later, pondering the previous activities. He tingled slightly as he remembered the way Nnoitra's skin felt on his own, how strong he was, how good he made him feel. So how come now he felt so… dirty? **_

_**Amongst these new feelings were also those of worry, shame, and downright fear. What was **_**that? Nnoitra had never acted like this before. He never showed any signs of acknowledgement, much less affection- not that Tesla wasn't pleased. Whenever he saw Nnoitra- Hell, whenever he **_**thought**_** of Nnoitra, he… he felt all warm inside. It puzzled him. **

**He sighed and fell back on to his pillow and nearly screamed**_**.**_

"**Shit!"**

**Oh, god. His…. his ass. It stung! He'd completely forgotten about this. He'd read about this in the magazines under Grimmjow's bed, but he never thought it would be this bad. After all, up until roughly 5 hours ago, he had been a virgin. **

**He felt his eyes tear up. It had been hell to walk back to his room earlier. He had quite debated going to Szayel for pain meds, but thought better of it due to the inevitable questions. **

**Knowing Nnoitra as well as he thought he did, he would not want information of this little interaction getting out. So, though he had to walk with a limp and stop every few minutes, he had gone back completely med-free. **

**Tesla wiped away his tears and carefully moved his lower body under his covers. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep almost instantly, and drifting off into pleasant dreams.**

****

**Szayel walked up to where Nnoitra sat atop a marble pillar. "So…"**

**Nnoitra looked up from his perch, rolled his eyes, and jumped down. "What do you want Szayel?"**

**Szayel smirked. "I want to know what you did to Tesla that made him walk in a limp for a week."**

**Nnoitra glared. "That's none of your damned business.'**

**Szayel smirk widened significantly. "Oh, you'd be surprised: You know full well that romantic relationships between coworkers is against the rules."**

"**Tch" Nnoitra scowled. "Like you have room to talk. If I do recall, its also against the rules to have romantic relationships with the enemy." **

**Szayel raised his eyebrows. **

"…**..Shinjii? Remember him?"**

**Szayel laughed. "Ah, yes, him. That may be so, but I'm not **_**cruel**_** to my partners."**

**Nnoitra blinked.**

**Szayel laughed loudly. "Oh, so you didn't know… Tesla was a virgin." He let out another small chuckle. " I bet you didn't think about that when you were fucking the living hell out of him." He shook his head and turned to walk away. "You really are horrible."**

"**I-" Nnoitra stuttered, too late. "I didn't know."**

****

**Lol, sorry for semi-lat update. Also sorry that it's so short. It takes a long time to write like, 2 pages. In my defense, I had to work a 14 hour day on Saturday. Mississippi street fair. Yeesh, a bunch of drunk people scowling and walking right past you business. But that's okay! At least it's up. R an'R please.**


End file.
